


Fun and Games

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy needs a change, and Dom is a bit of a slut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> The Tangled Histories verse exists in a world where the existence of vampires is known and accepted, and a handful of vampire families make up somewhere between two and ten percent of the world population. In this verse, vampires are not affected by sunlight and there is no great universal conflict between mortals and immortal. Vampires generally only take human blood that is offered willingly, and there are plenty of humans willing to offer. They can only die from not feeding enough and perhaps a few other rare conditions. The most important things to these vampires are age, family, and respect. Various pairings will be explored in the verse, and stories may jump around the chronology, but I'm going to try to write so that they can be read as standalones. In other words, I'm trying to avoid a WIP series, and there's no telling how long it'll take me to tell these stories, but they'll appear sporadically and all be listed under the Tangled Histories heading in my fic index.

"A bag of caramels, please. And… two of those chocolate turtles."

Dominic watches as Billy, the owner of the little sweet shop near his London flat, carefully scoops the proper amount of caramels into the white paper bag and weighs them on the scale. They come out perfect, always do, but still Billy always weighs them, just to be sure. Dominic likes that honesty.

He also likes the way he makes Billy nervous, the way the human shifts his weight a little more than strictly necessary when he is in Dominic's presence and swipes a tongue near as pink as the raspberry sherbet powders he sells across his lips. Dominic likes vampires, hell, he's in love with one of them, but he misses human company sometimes. Sean doesn't mind this—doesn't understand, but doesn't mind. It is why he lets Dominic keep a flat in the city, apart from their more lavishly appointed manor house in the suburbs. It is why he indulges Dominic in his little crush on Billy the sweet shop owner. He never asks questions about the number of chocolates and sour lemons lying around.

"Three eighty five," Billy says evenly, his soft lilting tone making Dom's cock stir in his trousers. He smiles widely and hands over a five-pound note, waves off the change, and then hands one of the turtles sitting on the glass counter on its bright white paper back to Billy. Billy frowns, and Dom nudges the chocolate closer.

"Have a nibble with me, mate," Dom insists, and finally Billy gives in, biting down on the cluster of caramel and nuts and letting his eyes fall shut for just a moment in deference to how good it tastes. Billy made the confections in the glass case himself this morning, Dom knows, and he finds it amusing that Billy apparently doesn't taste as he goes along. Dom would never have the patience to own a sweet shop.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Sean asks, watching from the doorway with amusement as Andy shrugs into his leather jacket. "Back to your flat?"

Andy shakes his head. "Was thinking of paying the parentals a visit."

"Right. They're at the house."

"Yeah, I know," Andy replies with a funny look, tapping his temple to remind the other vampire of the mental connection that gives them an instinctive sense for where their "family" members are and what state they're in. Sometimes Sean has odd lapses where he forgets that his younger brother is a vampire at all, that he can sense their fathers in the same way Sean can. Sean nods and leaves the room.

Andy decides to take a car north. He could run, but he needs the time to think, and he doesn't want to risk being noticed. Though vampires are good at stealth, they aren't invisible, and he doesn't like being gawked at when he travels on his own two feet. Sean has always been polite about human fascination, kind and understanding, where Andy generally wants nothing to do with humans whenever he can avoid them—unless they're dinner, of course. Elijah is the only exception, and he bites his lip hard to chide himself for thinking it as he pulls onto the M1 in Sean's spare Beemer.

The family house, their "headquarters" so to speak, is a large home in Yorkshire, properly a mansion but Alan hates it when Andy refers to it as such. It is lavishly appointed with keepsakes collected throughout the years, but it is also functional, with offices and a staffed kitchen and two staff members whose purpose is somewhat more nebulous, the young humans Alan and Ian keep around as assistants but also as a sort of entertainment. When either of the older vampires has occasion to meet with the head of another clan, or with a human leader, the house is used. Both vampires still prefer the little stone house in Scotland as a haven, as does Sean, but Andy rarely goes there himself, and none of the staff come along when they need to be there. From what he knows, the mansion was built during the Enlightenment when humans began to come in contact with vampires more often, and when vampires stopped trying to hide so much. As the world became better connected, vampires emerged from the stuff of fairy stories and became a known force in the universe, for better or worse, which meant that the older families at least needed some sort of a public face. This was where Orlando and Craig came in.

Andy has always thought of the two pets as "young," but in truth both are far older than he, found sometime in the early 18th century, after Viggo was turned. With Viggo abroad and Sean rather restless in that period, the two older vampires decided they needed companions that would be guaranteed to stay close by, and that could also serve a purpose when it came to the new administrative functions Alan and Ian were expected to serve.

From what Andy knows, Craig was born in New Zealand but returned to England with his parents when he was twenty. It was there he met Orlando and fell madly in love. The two high-born boys, however, had to be particularly devious when finding locations for their late night rendezvous, and one evening they stumbled upon a bit of bad luck when they were discovered in a London alley by a street gang, drunk and ready for a fight. Whether it was serendipity or just coincidence, the vampires happened to be on their way home from the theatre at the time and heard the commotion. Craig was trying to defend Orlando, and was in quite a bad way when Alan and Ian intervened.

When the melee was broken up, the two vampires realised that Orlando was sobbing, nearly choking on his tears. Craig looked near to death, and Orlando was whimpering, over and over again, "don't take him away from me, don't take him away." Alan and Ian realised that the two men were not just friendly with each other, combining the situation with the smell of sweat and semen in the air, and explained to Orlando and a barely-lucid Craig who they were, and what they could do. Ian gave the dying Craig blood, while Alan did the same for Orlando. The ritual, slightly different from that of a pet made prior to turning a human to vampire, would give the two men immortal life as humans—like Elijah or Dominic, they would not have the same strengths and abilities as a vampire, nor would they drink blood, but they would not be able to die of natural causes, either. Since that point, Orlando and Craig have been a permanent fixture in the household, and Andy has never known the house without the two of them in it.

The sun is setting when he reaches the grand circular drive, and he takes the time for a long, leisurely stretch when he gets out of the car. Craig opens the door to the house, and he offers the lad a kiss on the cheek and a little ruffle of the hair.

"Glad you're back," Craig says with a smile, and Andy knows he means it. The man is more genuine than anyone Andy's met, human or vampire.

Andy nods and turns to go further into the house, but Craig stops him with a hand on the sleeve, and Andy curses mentally. He's much stronger than Craig, but they both know he wouldn't exploit that, and beyond being incredibly genuine, Craig is also incredibly good at detecting half-truths in others.

"You're not glad to be back, are you?" Craig murmurs softly. Andy sighs and shakes his head.

"Not particularly."

"What's wrong, honey?"

Andy shrugs. "Just… unsettled, I guess."

"You look like you need a vacation."

"Maybe. Where the hell would I go?"

Craig frowns, and then a grin lights his face. "Go to New Zealand."

"What? Why?"

"It's a nice place. We're very hospitable."

"I'm sure you are," Andy replies, rolling his eyes. "Ignoring the fact that you only lived there for twenty years and haven't been back since."

"I've been back," Craig replies, a little indignant.

"Really? When?"

"We've gone a few times. I think you were in America."

"Oh," Andy replies. "Right."

"Seriously. You should go. It's very relaxing, might do you a world of good."

"Maybe."

"Promise me you'll think about it?"

"All right," Andy agrees, seeing no harm in that promise. "I'll think about it."

"Good. Go on in, then."

Andy nods and heads into the lounge, which is warm and comfortable as always. Orlando is sitting on a cushion on the floor in front of the loveseat where Ian and Alan are sitting, looking utterly content as they stroke his hair. Craig joins him on the floor with a slow, unhurried kiss, and Andy watches for a moment before walking over and giving each of the older vampires a kiss of his own.

When Andy and Ian need to meet with someone, Craig and Orlando can be useful in their own way; relaxing like this gives the two vampires the air of royalty and can be intimidating. When they're in private, though, both Craig and Orlando still love to cuddle, and Andy doesn't blame them, really. Once he's said his hellos, however, he settles in an armchair, putting his feet up on the ottoman.

"How was your trip?" Alan asks. "Harass Viggo much?"

"Only just."

"What about his pet?" Ian asks with a raised eyebrow.

"We barely spoke," Andy replies evenly. "What did you expect?"

"Nothing in particular," Ian counters. "You've been with Sean?"

"Aye."

"Good."

"Why?"

Ian raises an eyebrow once more, and Andy sighs. Of course they know the relationships of their children, and both are shrewd. There isn't much chance of getting something past someone who's had a thousand years of practice in lie detection.

Andy's eyes close and his head falls back against the chair, his breathing even. Suddenly Craig's idea sounds like a good one. He can't escape his fathers, no, and he wouldn't want to. But at least he can go somewhere for a little while where no one pities him for what he can't have. "I may go on holiday."

"You just returned," Alan points out.

"An extended holiday," Andy clarifies. There is silence in the room for a moment and then Ian speaks.

"I think that would be wise. Do you have a destination in mind?"

Andy looks up, and Craig smiles encouragingly. "I was thinking of New Zealand."

Alan laughs and gives Craig's short dark hair a ruffle, bending to kiss the crown of his head.

"It might be good for you," Ian agreed. "It can be very relaxed there. Lots of places to run, lovely weather."

Andy nods. "I don't know how long I'll stay…"

"And you know you're always welcome to come home," Alan interjects.

Andy sighs and threads his fingers together. He sits back in his chair, and watches as Craig strokes Orlando's head in his lap.

* * *

Back in London, Sean smells another man on Dominic when he comes home, but he doesn’t worry. He knows Billy's scent, and he sees the little white bag of caramels on the end table that Dominic didn't bother to leave at his own flat.

It's all right, but it also makes Sean horny, in some strange possessive way for which he can blame genetics. Dominic knows this, and he smirks even as Sean slams him bodily against the wall and growls, thrusting his pelvis against Dominic's and demanding submission with his stance and his facial expression. Dominic likes a bit of a chase though, and he enjoys a good hard fucking, doesn't mind taking a couple of days to recover when it's necessary. After a couple minutes of snogging, he slips like a fish out of Sean's grip as he's switching it and makes a run for the stairs. He doesn't get there, and it's only because Sean feels like it that he even gets close, ending up tackled down at the foot of them.

"Bitch," Sean growls, dragging Dominic's jeans down without undoing the fly. They're skinny jeans but low enough that it works, that Sean can expose Dominic's arse even though the jeans are holding his thighs together. It'll keep him tight, Dominic is aware, tighter than usual, and he grits his teeth and presses his forearms to the bottom step as Sean spits on his fingers and shoves them up Dominic's arse and _Christ_ , it burns.

Dominic wondered once what men like Sean and Ian and Alan had used for lubricant oh, a thousand years or so, way before Wet and K-Y were invented. Sean laughed and told him that olive oil wasn't bad but it was expensive and Alan's tongue was better anyway, an image that Dominic was hard-pressed to ignore. He's never had the privilege of being underneath Alan, in Alan's bed, though Ian fucked him once while Sean watched, Alan stroking him off slowly, and Dominic's eyes went glazed and needy as he held Sean's gaze.

Now Dominic is back to the present, because Sean is pushing his cock inside and of course it's fucking big and Dominic's fucking _not_ , at least not in terms of the back door, and he claws at the carpeted stair as Sean grunts and shoves forward, inching closer and closer to the hilt as Dominic whimpers and whinges.

"Shut up, bitch."

"Make me."

Sean growls and instead of clapping his hand over Dominic's mouth, or fucking him harder, he sinks his fangs into Dominic's neck and Dominic shouts, arching his back, blood pulsing in equal amounts to his cock and to the bite, his brain completely depleted.

"Do me," he moans, the twin needle-sharp incisions making his whole body warm, tenser, ready to come. " _Harder_." Sean growls against Dom's neck and shoves forward, all the way, and Dom knows there will be blood but he doesn't care. "Yeah," he groans, feeling his orgasm start to gather in his balls.

Sean continues to suck at the vein, and Dom's getting extremely light headed, but it doesn't stop him from coming with a loud moan, Sean shoving into him steadily now and scratching at his nipples, drawing blood and then pulling out and flipping Dom over onto his back. His back rubs against the stairs as Sean fucks him in this new position, licking at the blood on his chest and moaning, and there will be so many bruises in the morning. He starts to feel strange and sleepy, but he forces himself to stay lucid until Sean comes, and then the vampire cuddles him close, tucking him into Sean's chest and lifting him effortlessly, taking him to bed to recover. Dom sighs happily and lets himself float.


End file.
